La canción mágica
by Lyon Wolf
Summary: Acompaña a nuestra Pegasus en sus dias en PonyVille luego de vivir años en hoofliwood y que allí ocurriran una serie de eventos bizarros e inclusive algo insolito que cambiará la vida de muchos. Una parodia total a los diferestes puntos de vista de Equestria segun nuestra imaginacion y la de muchos, pido disculpas si ofendo. Tardaré en publicar.
1. Llegada a PonyVille

A My little pony fanfiction

By MareDoHell

* * *

"**La canción mágica"**

**Capítulo 1:**

Era un día como cualquier otro en PonyVille, todos hacían sus labores correspondientes como siempre en esta pequeña pero espaciosa ciudad, nuestras elementos de la armonía no eran la excepción, Twilight estaba reorganizando su biblioteca, ya que hoy era el día de lo mencionado que haría, Rarity confeccionaba un traje importante, cuyo demandante era Francy Pants, Applejack trabajaba arduamente junto a Big Magintosh recolectando las cosechas de Manzathunder que se da una vez cada tanto, Fluttershy se encontraba alimentando a sus lindos animalitos con cariño, como lo era de costumbre, ya que era lo que más apreciaba, Pinkie Pie horneaba pastelitos para los clientes en Sugarcube Corner como con amor siempre los elaboró, Rainbow Dash, bueno, yacía dormida sobre una esponjosa nube, sobre lo holgazán a veces era de ser, todo tranquilo era de ser en esta ciudad pueblerina en el reinado de Equestria.

Una joven Pegasus con un talento especial en los ritmos del arte de bailar arribaba en tren a la tranquila ciudad de PonyVille, después de algunos años de vivir en Hoofliwood, una ciudad emergida en el glamur del cine y la música después de Manehattan e Canterlot, está en particular a las mencionadas, estaba repleto de casonas, hoteles casinos, etc. En su mayoría glamorosas con grandes figuras de la farándula del mundo espectáculo en Equestria. Ella como profesora coreógrafa del exitoso show de baile e actuación de todo el país, era muy querida entre los famosos de la región mencionada porque su personalidad se basaba en la sencillez y el carisma, no era exigente al menos que sepa que el alumno puede dar lo mejor, jamás fue presumida competitiva, bueno a veces sí lo era, pero sólo lo moderado.

Bailar, actual, cantar era su vocación ya que lo reflejaba en su marca de belleza que era una clave de sol junto a las máscaras teatrales del drama y la comedia, sin dudas un pony con un currículum artístico bien exquisito.

En sus años en submundo de la farándula ha aprendido a confiar en sí misma a no cometer errores a la hora de su talento demostrar e enseñar, de cómo así saber quiénes son los honestos y los traidores ya que en este ámbito mantener la conciencia firme sin perderla en los excesos de codicia al igual que el estrés es una lucha que ha mantenido desde sus inicios pero a estos tiempos sus deseos de paz llamaban en su mente para encontrarse a sí misma. Su trabajo consistía en ayudar como profesora de un prestigioso programa de Televisión llamado _**"Do You Wanna Dance?"**_ como coreógrafa, supervisora de actuación, sin dudas algo bastante estresante.

Nuestra Pegasus llevaba horas de viaje, ella partió en la madrugada a la ciudad destina para llegar en el día, consigo con maletas y objetos de importancia personal en su cabina del tren, decidió PonyVille ya que un viejo amigo residía allí, la cual comunicó su arribó al lugar el día anterior y la dejaría estar en su casa.

En PonyVille las cosas seguían como desde un principio de lo acostumbrado, algunos oyeron de que alguien llegaría pero no les tomó mucha importancia al asunto, las mane six seguían con su rutina habitual como se mencionó en un principio.

Tras pasado tiempo de viaje al fin llegó a la ciudad destina nuestra Pegasus, le tomó tiempo acomodar sus maletas u objetos en una carreta, por suerte contaba con un mapa de la ciudad y dirección de la casa de su amigo cuyo nombre era Shine Bell, quién en la época de la infancia eran amigos inseparables en la academia de Canterlot hasta que se separaron a sus estudios terminar, cada quién siguió su camino.

La Pegasus tomó un pequeño espejo que llevaba en su alforja para ver su des alineada crin color verde con rayas amarillas para ésta peinar y observar su oscura capa impecable. Luego de observarse a sí misma, guardó el espejo y emprendió camino a destino hacia la residencia de su viejo amigo que marcaba en el mapa, como pudo ver su dirección que se encontraba cerca del cetro de la ciudad, a lo largo de su caminata por la plaza del pueblo pudo observar una pony rosada que galopaba a pequeños saltos acercarse, para ella sería una buena oportunidad para pedir ayuda a llegar más fácil a la dirección destina.

_"¿oh, hola, eres nueva?, ¿nunca te había visto por aquí?, ¿porque eres de color negro? ¿Acaso eres gótica o algo así? ... ¡Oh, ya sé! Te aré una fiesta porque de seguro est..."_ Le tapó el hocico con su pesuña.

_"Bueno, preferiría que me digas tú nombre ¿no?" _

_"ah mi nombre es Pinkamena Diane Pie pero todos me dicen Pinkie Pie o sólo Pinkie y cuál es el tuyo_" Dijo Pinkie.

"_Ok, mi nombre es Penny Sunrise pero dime Penny o como quieras pero..."_ fue interrumpida por Pinkie

_"oh está bien Penny pero me tengo que ir ADIÓS"_ Dijo Pinkie saliendo en un flash, dejando a Penny con cara de WTF ya que no le dio tiempo a detenerla.

_"OH LA PUTA QUE LO PARIÓ, TENDRÉ QUE HACERLO YO MISMA_" dijo con enojo, por su suerte ningún transeúnte escucho su grosería.

Como ya se encontraba cansada por su caminata junto a su carreta por toda la ciudad, se recostó en un árbol para retomar luego, vio a los potrillos lugar a todo tipo de actividades al aire libre, no le tomo mucho tiempo en percatarse que estaba en la tranquilidad que ella pedía, un lugar donde todo fuese más tranquilo y calmo, donde nadie la esté molestando con papazzis en todos lados sin dudas esto buscaba. Cerca pudo observar un cartel que decía "Plaza central de PonyVille" leído esto tomó su mapa, al observarlo se dio cuenta que no estaba muy lejos, solamente a unas calles, según su interpretación ella se encontraba en el centro de la plaza, que la calle que tenía que tomar estaba al norte, decidió ir en cuanto antes, tomó su carreta y camino en dicho sentido, al caminar observó que la calle era más bulliciosa que las anteriores, algunos la miraban y se decían cosas los unos a los otros sin que ella oyese, esto molestaba mucho a Penny ya que no estaba segura sí era bueno o sólo rumoreaban entre sí sobre su pelaje negro, algo que le costó mucho evitar ser percibida, agachó la cabeza y siguió firme a su destino ya que odiaba ser vista de esa manera hasta que se detuvo en una enorme casa de dos plantas de color marrón con una arquitectura sofisticada color blanco con unos ventanales bellos con una puerta de madera azabache. . Tras detenerse allí no dejaba de ver el mapa sí está casa era la correcta pero la dirección indicaba aquí y no le quedaba otra alternativa, se acercó a la puerta, quedó pensativa con sigo misma, suspiro y tocó la puerta, en su tensa espera nada ocurrió, esto fue insólito para ella que decidió tocar una vez más, en esta se pudo oír en el interior una caída y un 'ya voy' , tras esperar la perilla se movió, la puerta se abrió revelando a un joven semental Unicornio con pelaje blanco, crin-cola color negro con rayas violetas e ojos carmesí.

Con voz despistada el joven _dijo "Sí que necesit... Espera... Eres Penny?... eres Penny!"_ dijo el Unicornio tomándola de un fuerte abrazo de oso.

_"Estoy feliz de volver a verte Shine Bell y veo que no has dejado de ser todo un galán"_ dijo eso ganando un rubor del semental.

_"Ah no digas eso sabes que soy feo_ **(Mentira de creído, él no es para nada feo**_**)**__ tú eres toda una belleza_" Dijo rascando su cabeza con risa de pícaro.

_"OH estos modales... Entra amiga"_ dijo dejando a entrar a su mejor amiga.

Jeje, veo que tienes una casa muy ordenada" dijo con sarcasmo Penny.

En su hogar pudo Penny observar un living bien decorado excepto el sofá, estaba por de decir algo.

_"Ayer dormí en el sofá porque tenía mucha fiaca"_ Dijo un poquito avergonzado entrando las maletas de su amiga dejándolos en el interior.

_"jaja, no has cambiado absolutamente en nada recuerdo que tú mamá te regañaba por no ordenar tú habitación y veo que aún no eres la eseptcion_" dijo recostándose en el sofá.

_"Oye -dijo Penny- y dime como es esta ciudad?"_

"Bueno verás es muy linda y sobre todo tranquila, ¿sabías que aquí viven las 6 heroínas nacionales?" dijo Shine

_"Te refieres a las que nos salvaron de Nightmare Moon, Discord y La reina de los changelings?"_ dijo Penny con entusiasmo al principio reduciéndolo a una desinteresada

_"Nah, oí de ellas pero me da igual, no se quienes son, además sólo supe apenas algo por lo de la boda de Shining Armor y La Princesa Cadence, creo que una de ellas es hermana de uno de los dos, va ni me interesa_" dijo Penny en lo cierto.

_"Guau veo que aún sigue siendo la misma que no se interesa por estas cosas"_ dijo Shine en broma.

"_Sí va lo que pasa que esa gente me da un aire a engreído por lo que no capta mi atención" _

_"Pero aún deberías conocerlas, verás que no son lo que piensas... Bueno sólo una pero después de todo son grandes personas"_ dijo Shine convenciendo a su amiga.

_"mmm... no lo se estoy muy cansada por lo del viaje_ **-dijo Penny-** _preferiría descansar, talvez en la noche, sabes de algún bar Pub o algo así para pasar el tiempo después?"_

_"Bueno hay un lugar llamado Bola 8 que ahí podríamos ver a algunos amigos y talvez jugar al billard o al pool"_

_"Bueno_ **-Dijo Penny bostezando-** _sí me disculpas amiguito tengo que descansar mis bellos ojos, nos vemos más tarde..."_ dijo cerrando los ojos.

Shine se rió por lo ocurrido y prosiguió a tapar a su amiga con una cobija para luego acomodar su equipaje en la habitación de la nueva huésped, una extraña sensación invadió sus sentidos al sentir la sensación de que ya no estaba solo.

* * *

Nota: Lamento que sea algo corto el primer capitulo pero no lo se , pienso que este será un fanfiction prometedor, espero sus reviews para saber mis errores o mas bien mis "Horrores de ortografia" aquies e despide "MareDoHell"


	2. La capitana Smaointe

**Capítulo 2: "La capitana Smaointe"  
**

* * *

_"¿HIJOS DE PUTA! ngapjgwmpjga... NO ME APUNTEN CON... hgyplid... CAMARA DE MIERDA" Gritaba dormida Penny en su intranquilo sueño hasta que comenzó a tirar golpes con su pesuña al aire y cayó al suelo._

_"Eh, pero que mierda... Ah, sólo fue un sueño..." dijo entre bostezos._

_No le tomó tiempo saber que ya no se encontraba en el living sino en una habitación que por lo que era de noche no había nada de iluminación salvo la que entraba de los faroles del pasillo y de la calle, se levantó del suelo para salir de allí pero tropezó con la mesita golpeando fuerte su cabeza._

_"LA CÓNCHA DE TU MADRE MESITA DE MIERDA!" Dijo fuerte su grosería dándole una fuerte patada arrojándola a un costado._

_Agarrando fuerte su cabeza salió de la habitación, caminó por el pasillo de la segunda planta hasta las escaleras, pero como estaba muy despabilada por el sueño y el golpe en su cabeza, tropezó con el escalón empezando a caer de la misma gritando groserías hasta llegar al final quedando tirada boca abajo, Shine escuchó esto llegando rápido a asistir a Penny._

_"PENNY! Estas bien?" Dijo tomándola de una pesuña._

_"Sí! Mejor que nunca mami!" Dijo con sarcasmo y confusión, esto ganó una risita del joven._

_"jeje mami?" dijo en burla Shine._

_"De que te ríes pendejito?" dijo Penny en broma._

_"jaja que dices? Tengo 19" dijo Shine con orgullo._

_"y yo 20" esto hizo reír a ambos._

_Penny sentada sobre su flanco en el suelo mirando los ojos de su amigo quién este también hizo lo mismo perdido en las pupilas violetas de su amiga y ella en los carmesí de Shine, el estaba por decir algo bobo al embarazoso momento. _

_"oye tus... tú quieres algo de comer?" Dijo rompiendo el trance._

_"mmm... ¿Eh?, ¡Ah! ¿Que te parece sí vamos al bar y comemos allí?" dijo Penny, levantándose y acomodando su postura._

_"Me parece perfecto ya que soy muy malo cocinando, e inclusive ni hacerme unos fideos se" dijo Shine un poco avergonzado._

_"Sabes -Dijo Penny- sí quieres puedo cocinar yo mañana, soy muy buena, tomé clases con Maru Mottana ya que me lo debía por lo de las clases de baile que le dí"_

_"¿¡Maru Mottana! Veo siempre sus programas de cocina! y nunca me salen, cuéntame más a quienes más conociste en Hoofliwood?" dijo Shine con esperanza._

_"Bueno te lo diré mientras vayamos al bar, tengo tanta hambre que me comería una hidra!"_

_"Una hidra? Que asco amiguita mejor vamos antes de que sea tarde"_

_Dicho esto salieron en camino al bar, en la calle había mucha gente, apesar de la noche mucho bullicio habitaba en la noche de PonyVille ya que era semana de Colectividades Nacionales y en muchas veredas sobre todo cerca de la plaza se encontraban muchos puestos de venta, de muchos objetos tradicionales de diferentes naciones e ciudades hasta un mercado de frutas, los ponis ocupaban gran parte del camino, esto llamó la atención de Penny por la multitud habitante._

_"Shine, -Dijo Penny- que son estos puestos callejeros?, acaso la guardia urbana está de paro y aprovecharon que no estaban? Jeje"_

_"Esto mi queridita yegüita son puestos de Colectividades, gente de toda Equestria y de tierras lejanas vienen aquí a mostrar sus tradiciones incluyendo comida hasta objetos raros, además en este pueblo es legal comerciar en la calle."_

_"mmm... se ve interesante, lo raro es que no los noté mientras venía hoy a tú casa"_

_"es que son puestos callejeros y sólo llevan minutos armarlos"_

_"ah bueno si lo pones así tiene más sentido, y... Cuanto falta para el bar?"_

_"Dos calles, por?"_

_"no por nada sólo preguntaba..."_

_Tras puestos e manteros observad a lo largo del camino, algunos aldeanos giraban al verla y decirse cosas entre ellos, con cada paso se incomodaba más a tal punto que su cabeza fue de agachar, Shine capto esto acercándose más a estar casi a centímetros de ella mientras caminaban juntos, Penny a esto lo tomo bien ya que después de todo sentía algo de afecto por el semental que apesar de los años nunca ha demostrado distancia de ella, talvez visual pero jamás a través de contacto. Estar con el despertaba algo en ella que no había sentido antes, puede que sea la verdadera felicidad de estar con lo siempre fue "Su mejor amigo" y no rodeado de "Interesados" que sólo estaban con ella por su "Status", algo que a Shine jamás le importó porque siempre la vio como la Penny que siempre fue en la infancia, una joven femenina, audaz, sencilla y a veces orgullosa, además en su interior siente un fuerte lazo hacia ella, como sí dependiera el su bienestar._

_La caminata se hacia ardua para la joven pareja de amigos, mientras pasaban las calles en todo el tiempo estuvieron charlando sobre lo que en sus rumbos hicieron después de separarse, Shine no se dejaba de impresionar sobre las cosas que su amiga ha hecho en sus años al igual que ella con lo que el le decía de lo suyo, además de que no dejaba de preguntar sobre porque no quiso una vida junto a su amiga en Hoofliwood, el excusaba que no tenía las agallas para haberlo soportado._

_Al fin al cabo llegaron al bar pub llamado "Bola 8" que en su interior Penny observó cinco mesas de billar (pool en arg.), un ambiente de iluminación baja alrededor de ellos y mesas para beber o comer algo. Eligieron una mesa cercana a la barra para dos que su nivel era bajo con unos almohadones puff, sentándose uno al lado del otro, junto ellos un ambiente musical fuerte de música hard rock daba una combinación perfecta para pasar el tiempo charlando de sus vidas y de lo que esperaban de ella, habían pedido una pizza y dos botellas de cerveza "Equestria Chop" para cada uno, la bebida era algo que estimulaban más entre ellos, pero por ahora tendrán que esperar a que el mozo traiga los pedidos._

_"Así que... ¿Tienes un coltfriend?" Pregunto Shine un poco tenso por lo dicho._

_"Nope, allá en Hoofliwood es difícil confiar en el amor sincero... ¿Y tú hay alguna yegua especial en tú vida?" Le dijo con picardía._

_"Eh? Nope a la hora de las chicas soy muy torpe a la hora de elegir, una vez salí con una modista llamada Rarity pero..." dijo Shine rascándose la nuca._

**_"Flashback P. D. V. Shine bell" (Parte innecesaria)_**

_Había logrado invitarla a un restauran en canterlot llamado "La Baguette", todo estuvo perfecto, logré llevarla a un lugar de prestigio pasando una de las noches más bellas de nuestras vidas, lo estaba logrando su corazón había sido conquistado por mi, habíamos llegado nuestro momento de intimidad..._

_"Sabes algo mi hermosa gema?" dijo Shine._

_"Sí, mi hermoso 'Semental." dijo Rarity con picardía._

_"Nunca creí que una hermosa y sofisticada pony como tú diera una oportunidad a alguien como yo"_

_"Hay eres tan bello cuando eres humilde, es algo que carecen la mayoría de los sementales y tú eres perfecto... "dijo esto último Rarity besándolo suavemente jugando con sus lenguas, pero algo andaba mal, misteriosamente me estaba comenzando a sentir cansado como sí me estuviesen anestesiando._

_"Guau porque tengo tanto sueño..." tan pronto como dije eso mi ser se derrumbó en los sueños._

_Tan pronto como me desperté me sentía en nauseas y mareo, en cuanto pude observar noté que mis cuatro pesuñas se encontraban amarradas con una cuerda, me encontraba en el suelo, mi confusión no fue la excepción, la desesperación crecía no entendía lo que ocurría hasta que enfrente vi a Rarity con un uniforme, como el de un capitán o algo así con un gorro en su cabeza y unas dagas, también con ella un sable en su funda._

_"Hasta que despiertas pedazo de mierda" dijo en seco._

_"jeje porque te vistes así amorcito? Acaso esto es uno de esos juegos?" dije indiferente._

_Tan pronto como dije eso, rápidamente se acercó dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su pesuña haciendo que mi cara se bañe en sangre provocando un fuerte dolor en mí._

_"ESA NO ES MANERA DE LLAMAR A LA CAPITANA RARITY SMAOINTE!"_

_"Estas loca hija de puta? Quítame esto!" después de eso desenfundó su sable dándome un corte sobre mi flanco._

_"ah ya vasta hija de puta y la puta que te parió!"_

_"Que dices pedazo de sorete? Ya verás!"_

_Dicho lo último tomo un objeto extraño de su alforja y me lo metió en mis, bueno ya sabes donde también colocando algo de metal en mi pene conectándolo a la corriente eléctrica, no dejaba de gritar suplicas para que me deje pero todo era en vano._

_"Como me llamaste?"_

_"Hija de puta" no se porque dije eso pero me arrepiento de lo dicho._

_Encendió un interruptor electrocutandome por completo, el sufrimiento era terrible._

_"AHORA PEDAZO DE MIERDA DIME 'QUERIDA AMA' "_

_"Ni en sueños"_

_"A bueno sí lo quieres así sufrirás las consecuencias" siguió aplicándome choques eléctricos, creí que moriría hasta que._

_Un fuerte golpe rompió la puerta de la boutique para luego hacer lo mismo en la habitación revelando a unos agentes con unas capas de color negro con una placa._

_"ALTO AHÍ! SOMOS LOS CAPAS NEGRAS QUEDA BAJO ARRESTO!" grito uno de ellos, lo extraño que era un ser bípedo que jamás había visto._

_Pronto como llegaron uno de ellos llevaba un dispositivo con electrochoques y le aplicó a ella para luego los demás amarrarla con el traje del neuro psiquiátrico en las pesuñas delanteras._

_"Pero es un error... Yo soy la que buscan... De que se me acusa?" dijo en pánico._

_"Pero claro que sí eres, se te acusa de lesbianismo, intento de abuso sexual con homicidio y pedofilia " dijo el líder de ellos._

_"Pero lo estábamos disfrutando! No amorcito?" dijo de manera psicópata._

_Uno de ellos le colocó un bozal en la boca y comenzó a sacarla de allí, en serio estaba loca, el líder de ellos comenzó quitarme las cosas con cuidado._

_"Tuviste suerte amiguito, menos mal que la encontramos"_

_"Que porque? Se había escapado?" dije un poco conmocionado._

_"Sí amigo se escapó hace un año del neuropsiquiátrico de Canterlot, está loca obsesionada con que ella es la capitán o algo así, de que ella al ponerse el uniforme tiene doscientos años, jeje que loca de mierda... Su verdadero nombre es sólo Smaointe"_

**_"Fin del flashback innecesario"_**

_"... Y es por eso que no salgo con chicas últimamente" dijo terminando su cuento._

_"Guau amiguito, sí que fue duro jeje lamentablemente había oído la historia en el diario se titulaba 'Los Capas Negras Logran Exitosa Detención De La Loca De Canterlot' " dijo Penny en risas._

_"jeje al final la verdadera Rarity estaba en el psiquiátrico por equivocación jeje" dijo Shine entre risas sin problemas._

_"OH maldición me muero de hambre que mierda está haciendo que se tardan acaso la están fabricando a la pizza y la cerveza?" dijo molesta Penny._

* * *

_**Nota**: Lamento acabar aqui pero imaginence lo dificil que es escribir todo esto con un telefono celular, gracias a los RV recibidos, pronto contuare esta parte. Saludos MareDoHell  
_


	3. Un obstaculo inesperado

_**Nota: ** _He vuelto con la continuación de la historia, paso a decir gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y que agradezcon sus reviews, sobre las parodias digo que no será algo frecuente pero en cualquier momento habra un que otro cameo o hechos bizarros.

* * *

Capítulo 3: "Un obstaculo inesperado"

La pizza y la cerveza habían llegado hace tiempo, ambos sobre todo Penny lo disfrutaba ya que no había comido nada desde el día anterior, en su tiempo allí sentados bebiendo no dejaban de charlar sobre sus logros incluyendo sus metas, chismes, un que otro cumplido entre ellos. Durante el tiempo pasaba habían pedido más cervezas y el alcohol estaba haciendo su efecto en sus sentidos, la estimulación entre ambos crecía, cada vez acercándose más con cada minuto de tiempo que pasaba.  
En el bar muchos ponis se encontraban bebiendo, algunos ya borrachos albergan el ambiente y sobre todo muchos estaban jugando en las mesas de billar, compitiendo entre sí.  
Shine era buen jugador de billar por lo que convenció a Penny de dar una partida entre ambos para pasar la noche, ella no lo dudo, los dos sabían manejar este juego, no era tan complicado, el alcohol como era efecto entre ellos despertó el lado competitivo de Penny convirtiéndola en orgullosa de sí misma, al igual que Shine.  
Luego de una partida de billar entre los dos estaban apunto de volver a casa después de un noche entre ellos en el bar, hasta que dos Pegasus se acercaron a ellos, uno era azul con crin cian y el otro amarillo crin naranjado rayas amarillas al igual que su cola.

"Vaya vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí, nada más que a la inútil de Penny y un suculento semental" dijo una Pegasus color amarillo.  
"y... ¿Tú quién eres?" pregunto Shine, estos se extrañaron por la pregunta.

"Oh para ti mi querido potrazo, soy Spitfire" Dijo la Pegasus amarilla con un guiño seductor y orgullo al de engreída en su voz, esto molesto un poco a Penny.  
"Oh! Spitfire! ... Nos volvemos a ver, no sabes cuanto extrañaba ver tú asqueroso rostro..." Dijo Penny con sarcasmo.  
"eh acaso esa es forma de mostrar respeto a los mejores voladores e integrantes de los Wonderbolts!" dijo Spitfire con irá por el desinterés de Penny.  
"¿Acaso me importa?... Por mi puedes ser la reina de Equestria, lo que sea pero para mi siempre serás la misma estúpida de la academia de Canterlot." como en dicho lo último, Spitfire y Penny siempre fueron rivales de la infancia compitiendo entre sí para demostrar quién de ellas era la mejor, pero a pesar de los años el rencor entre las dos seguía aún vivo, en está etapa era algo mucho más grave que cuando eran unas simples potracas, ya que se ponían en cuenta asuntos más graves que algunos momentos podría desatar un desastre bizarro.

"Aún sigues pensando que eres mejor que yo verdad" dijo la Pegasus amarilla.  
"¿Tú que crees? ¿Acaso no es obvio?" Penny en sarcasmo, la ira entre ellas crecía a punto de una rabieta.  
"Hagas lo que en tú vida hagas nunca me superarás, olvídalo mi querida Penny, eres un fracaso, yo logré ser la líder de los Wonderbolts, ser guardia personal de las regentes de Equestria y tú... Una simple bailarina de bambalinas." Dijo en sarcasmo estallando en risas.  
"¿Cállate! o te arrepentirás!" dijo con mucha furia en su voz.

"Oh! La Pegasus negra se enojará, OH por celestia, que alguien nos ayude, jajaja olvídalo Penny eres una mierda y nada cambiara lo dicho, ha ha ha" dijo con sarcasmo.  
"¿ERES UNA HIJA DE PUTA!" terminado lo dicho, Penny envistió con toda la fuerza de sus alas enviando a la Pegasus líder de los Wonderbolts sobre las mesas haciendo caer todo contenido en ellas, conmocionando a la multitud que se encontraba en el bar.

Spitfire estaba encima de todas las mesas derribadas, tenía cortes producidos por los vasos y botellas de cerveza destruidos, esto la enfureció más al verse en tal estado, podía verse que un rojo intenso cubría su rostro de la Pegasus, pasado esto con toda la fuerza envistió a Penny pero justo en ese instante la tomó de la crin arrojando a ambas sobre las mesas de billar cayendo una sobre la otra, Spitfire como estaba arriba empezó a aplicarle fuertes puñetazos con sus cascos en la cara de Penny, quién luchaba por soportar los golpes tratando de salir debajo de ella, en uno de los ellos gritó frente a un dolor agudo en su hocico producido por uno de los golpes, luego de ello la sangre comenzó a salir bañándola del líquido carmesí en toda su boca hasta su cuello.

La pelea de Pegasus ya tenía una posible ganadora, Spitfire, que su ventaja a favor la tiene en sus músculos delanteros por su entrenamiento, que Penny sólo tenía fuertes músculos en sus patas traseras, con cada golpe que recibía sentía como cada uno de ello lograba que su rostro se sintiera anestesiado, su boca el único sabor era el de su propia sangre.  
La multitud a su alrededor sentían una gran impotencia por no poder hacer nada, muchos de ellos salieron del lugar para alertar lo ocurrido, Shine no podía creer lo que pasaba, en cuanto al Pegasus su llegó con Spitfire buscaba la manera de detener la riña, Penny ya no podía aguantar más, lo daba como perdido al encuentro, mientras sentía el dolor, en un momento miro fijamente su puño apunto lanzar a su rostro, en ese instante cerro los ojos para recibirlo hasta que sintió un fuerte ruido agudo, al abrirlos vio como su atacante caía a un costado inconciente, delante ella vio al Pegasus azul con el palo de billar en sus cascos, en ese momento captó que fue lo que pasó que dejó fuera de combate a Spitfire, luego de ello empezó a notar que su visión se oscurecía, viendo a Shine llorando llegando a asistirla pero finalmente todo se oscureció.


	4. Declaracion parte 1

Capitulo 4: "Declaracion"

**{P.D.V Penny Sunrise}**

Después de una dura noche terminad, desperté, el sentimiento en mi ser era el de la debilidad, el mareo me molestaba al momento en el que abrí mis ojos, la luz de la habitación me cegó por unos instantes, me sentía muy decaída pero sin dolor alguno.  
Comencé a observar el lugar donde me alojaba, una máquina de marca pasos daba un sonido a ritmo de mis latidos, mi pesuña derecha la sentía inmóvil, al acomodar mi postura me sorprendí al ver el ser que descansaba allí, era Shine, no pude evitar dar una leve sonrisa al saber que mi mejor compañero, por decirlo así, estuvo en vela de mi bienestar en el indefinido tiempo que estuve fuera.

**{P.D.V En tercera persona}**

Penny acercó su rostro enfrente a el de Shine, no podía evitar pensar en lo bello que se ha de ver dormido en su regazo, empezaba a sentir un afecto especial a el, tal vez debería darle una oportunidad, puede que sea su semental especial, luego de minutos observarlo acercó sus labios a los del joven lentamente para luego un cálido beso de unos segundo fue suficiente para despertar al Unicornio.  
Shine no se percato de lo que llevó a su sueño terminar, tras comprender al ver quién se encontraba delante su rostro no pudo evitar dar una gran sonrisa al saber que su amiga despertó y se tomaron de un fuerte abrazo.  
"Estoy muy feliz de verte, pensé que nunca despertarías" dijo Shine lanzando una lágrima de felicidad.  
Penny quedó observando los ojos carmesí del semental, perdido en ellos, de la misma manera pasó con Shine, ambos mirándose entre en ese mágico trance que bloqueaba sus mentes sin darse cuenta que se acercaban cada milímetro más cerrando sus ojos para llegar a lo inevitable, pero el momento se vio arruinado al abrir bruscamente la puerta interrumpiendo el trance causando un fuerte rubor entre ellos.  
Con una tos de atención entró en la habitación una pony Pegasus de pelaje blanco, cuya crin-cola eran de un color rosado más claro con un sombrero de enfermera con la insignia de la cruz roja.  
"Veo que has despertado pequeña, llevabas un buen tiempo fuera" dijo la enfermera, esto llamó la atención de Penny.  
"¿Como un tiempo fuera?, ¿que pasó?" dijo con mucha curiosidad Penny.  
"Bueno pequeña, llegaste al hospital con tú rostro totalmente golpeado y por la pérdida de sangre quedaste en coma por aproximado dos meses." Esto sorprendió aún más a Penny por el tiempo.  
"¿M-mi rostro?" en ese momento con su pesuña empezó a inspeccionar toda su cara pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal.  
"¡Pero no tengo nada!, ¿como es posible?"  
"Bueno verás pequeña, una Unicornio voluntaria llamada 'Twilight Sparkle' llegó en cuanto antes y con su magia curativa sano toda tus heridas, que evito la pérdida más de sangre, que sin dudas sino fuese por ella no estarías aquí" Terminado lo dicho Penny quedó impactada por lo ocurrido, estuvo apunto de terminar mal pero el destino no lo quiso así.  
"No lo puedo creer, llegué de Hoofliwood en busca de tranquilidad y lo único que gané en mi primer día fue estar dos meses en coma..." dijo desanimada por completo.  
"Bueno, me alegra saber que estas mucho mejor, pero tengo a parientes que despertar, en breve volveré y cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar, hasta luego querida." terminado la enfermera salió de la habitación dejando a los dos devuelta solos.  
"Gracias." dijo Penny, esto confundió a Shine.  
"Eh?"  
"Gracias por estar a mi lado todo este tiempo." Dijo mirando con una cálida sonrisa a Shine.  
"Bu bu bueno ve verás yo..." fue interrumpido por la pesuña de ella, acomodó su postura para estar más frente a el.  
"No tienes nada que decir"  
Penny besó los labios del semental, quién quedó impactado por ello, luego el respondió al beso cerrando los ojos dejando llevar sus sentidos, un amor sincero nacía, el beso duro unos minutos, cada uno en éxtasis del sentir la boca del otro cual calidez estimulaba más el bello momento.

* * *

**Nota:** Lamento lo corto del capitulo 4 pero volveré pronto con el capitulo 5 y posiblemente el 6, saludos y gracias por su tiempo, usteden me dan las ganas de seguir, saludos MareDoHell.


End file.
